


仅限今夜，与你同眠

by l1147833948



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: 419, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l1147833948/pseuds/l1147833948
Summary: 『食用说明』*本文为《名侦探柯南》&《魔术快斗》同人，快新cp向（即，包括 黑羽快斗（怪盗基德）x工藤新一（江户川柯南））*本文有轻微R18内容，有自行车，请慎入*小短篇，咏叹调风格，角色崩坏有，ooc有，请慎入*背景大概是，新一吃了小哀研究出来的新药，终于恢复了成人的身体，手头的线索也收集的差不多，埋伏已经布下，准备一举捣毁酒厂。而快斗也终于找到了潘多拉，准备搞垮动物园。快斗以怪盗基德的名义给新一发了最后一封预告函，两人最后一次见面，结果酒喝多了，就滚到一起去了_(:з」∠)_*其实就是我想写419_(:з」∠)_*本文配合BGM：《외로운 발자국 (Main Theme)》（孤独的脚印）食用味道更佳✪ω✪*欢迎评论里和我一起讨论埋下的彩蛋www*如果有时间和灵感可能会回来开火车，欢迎太太们借梗，请在评论区留下太太们的ID，一定会前去去拜读的！！！以上，ok？那么Ladies And Gentlemen，It's A Show Time！！！





	仅限今夜，与你同眠

**Author's Note:**

> 『食用说明』  
*本文为《名侦探柯南》&《魔术快斗》同人，快新cp向（即，包括 黑羽快斗（怪盗基德）x工藤新一（江户川柯南））  
*本文有轻微R18内容，有自行车，请慎入  
*小短篇，咏叹调风格，角色崩坏有，ooc有，请慎入  
*背景大概是，新一吃了小哀研究出来的新药，终于恢复了成人的身体，手头的线索也收集的差不多，埋伏已经布下，准备一举捣毁酒厂。而快斗也终于找到了潘多拉，准备搞垮动物园。快斗以怪盗基德的名义给新一发了最后一封预告函，两人最后一次见面，结果酒喝多了，就滚到一起去了_(:з」∠)_  
*其实就是我想写419_(:з」∠)_  
*本文配合BGM：《외로운 발자국 (Main Theme)》（孤独的脚印）食用味道更佳✪ω✪  
*欢迎评论里和我一起讨论埋下的彩蛋www  
*如果有时间和灵感可能会回来开火车，欢迎太太们借梗，请在评论区留下太太们的ID，一定会前去去拜读的！！！
> 
> 以上，ok？  
那么  
Ladies And Gentlemen，  
It's A Show Time！！！

当『克洛诺斯』的月镰划破夜空  
威廉古堡的钟声带走了伯爵与公主  
是八音盒中跃出孤独的音符  
拉响巴洛克与洛可可交织的奏鸣曲

纯白的礼服与嘴角的一抹浅笑  
踏着月光，轻踩在大理石的窗台  
藏青的燕尾和眼中的一线清光  
迎着微风，自金碧铸的柱后走来

相会于『潘多拉』的光辉下  
揭开你的面纱  
假面背后的你是什么样的？  
是游戏人间的『赫尔墨斯』  
和英勇无畏的『阿波罗』？  
还是堕入地狱的『路西法』  
与囚禁天堂的『米迦勒』？  
注视着你  
相似的眉  
相似的眼  
相似的唇  
相似的孤独  
与相似的爱  
是名为『纳喀索斯』的诅咒

相会于『潘多拉』的光辉下  
仅限今夜  
宿敌  
【怪盗】和【侦探】  
宿命  
【相遇】和【分离】  
时针走过谎言的十二刻  
金色的管弦奏响的弗朗明戈  
赤色的酒液燃尽了理智的弦  
白鸽送来『阿弗洛狄忒』的祝福  
蓝玫瑰带来奇迹与无望的爱情

从指尖开始  
一点点染上你的颜色  
解开蓝宝石的袖口  
拥抚上劲瘦的窄腰  
拽着红色丝质领带  
红着眼眶索要满足  
甩掉镜片凝视深渊  
勾起指尖陷入缠绵  
褪下刺猬般的外壳  
露出柔软祈求爱抚

眼中蒙上欲望的阴霾  
啃噬着天鹅般的脖颈  
锁骨处的吻痕与停留在腰窝的酒液  
潮湿的喘息和纠缠的肢体  
地上凌乱的衣物与被打碎的金酒杯  
粘腻的呻吟与无措的哭泣  
粗重的喘息和无止的顶弄  
任津液滴落乳尖  
任泪水淌入发梢  
任獠牙刺进脖颈  
任柔软拥抱炽热

请允许我  
沉溺于你眼中的星海  
成为那抹月影  
请允许我  
永驻在你眼中的夜空  
作为那道月光  
请允许我  
折去天空的翅膀  
永囚在宝石铸的笼中  
请允许我  
斩去海洋的尾鳍  
监禁于书页绘的梦里  
请允许我  
明知前方无底深渊  
却仍义无反顾跃下寻你  
愿与你共缠绵  
直至粉身碎骨

仅限今夜  
亲吻你乌黑的发  
舔舐你灵巧的指  
描摹你哭泣的颜  
抚摸你宽阔的肩  
拥抱你纤细的身  
记住你真实的名  
【黑羽快斗】&【工藤新一】  
【怪盗基德】&【江户川柯南】

仅限今夜  
十指交缠  
囚禁于这座淫欲的宫殿  
仅限今夜  
忘却一切  
只享受你我的欲望欢愉  
直至黎明时分晨星破晓  
焚尽所有的黑暗  
和那在阴暗处滋生的水晶兰般的感情

仅限今夜  
与你同眠  
然后  
各自相忘  
再也不见

*人名科普，主要为被『』框住的人名_(:з」∠)_  
克洛诺斯：希腊神话中的时间之神  
伯爵与公主：惨死的伊丽莎白公主与她的恋人吸血鬼伯爵德古拉伯爵  
潘多拉：希腊神话中赫菲斯托斯第一个捏出的女人，手捧盛满欲望与希望的宝盒  
赫尔墨斯：希腊神话中的偷盗之神，也是商业、旅者、畜牧之神  
阿波罗：希腊神话中的真理之神，光明之神  
路西法：基督教中自天堂堕落的天使，晨星之子  
米迦勒：基督教中绝对正义的化身，光之王子  
纳喀索斯：希腊神话中的水仙花之神，因沉迷于水中自己的身影而溺亡  
阿弗洛狄忒：希腊神话中爱与美之神，性欲之神

2019.10.05 烽烟


End file.
